


bus rides and cute guys

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Do you ever wonder why we are the only ones on this bus?”“Maybe it has something to do with fate. Maybe it’s the universe pushing us together.”





	1. Chapter 1

I’m tapping the surface of my desk with my pencil as I count down the seconds before the bell rings at 2:45, setting us free, back out into the world. Our world history teacher is rambling on and on about the Ruhr Valley and I am bored out of my mind. “And so since Germany could not pay of the crushing debt, France stepped in and-“

Finally, thank god, the bell rings and I am free. Mr. Lawrence sighs and dismisses us reluctantly. “I guess we shall continue this conversation tomorrow.” This guy is in such a weird teaching position, I swear. English and World History should never be mixed into one teacher. It’s like how our Algebra teacher is a Health teacher too. How the fuck does that make any sense?

I rush out of the classroom and head straight to my locker, there really should be no rush, seeing as I ride the bus with one other person. But nonetheless I just wanna get the hell out of here. I place my backpack on the floor in front of my locker and stuff my English textbook and homework folder into the bag and throw it over my shoulder. Then I make my way down to the doors that lead to the parking lot that is crowded with buses.

My bus is in the very back, empty as ever aside from the only other person who rides the bus with me. Gavin Free. I’ve known him since middle school and he makes for good company. I make my way on to the bus and am greeted with Geoff’s warm smile. “Good afternoon Michael.” he says and I smile back. “You too Geoff.”

There really is no reason for me to sit in the same seat as Gavin because well, no one else is here and every other seat is open, but it is an old habit that I cannot break. Back in the day when I used to be on a crowded bus in middle school I was squeezed in the middle of a small seat in the back. My friend Ray on my left and some stranger named Ryan on the right.

Gavin and I sit in the very back, that way we can give the middle finger to all of the annoying middle schoolers on the bus in front of us. Geoff should be calling us immature and scolding us, but instead he just laughs his ass off. Really, we are only freshmen and probably aren't any more mature than them but if Geoff finds it funny, we are going to keep doing it of course.

Geoff always tells us horror stories of what it was like when he used to drive for the middle school and elementary school. We tell him how brave he is at the end of every story.

Another thing about Geoff, that I can’t decide whether I love or hate, is that he is always playing the Disney radio. He listens to the rock stations during the day, then switches it to Disney as soon as we get on. He says its because the school only allows PG music to be played, but I don’t know if I buy that.

Gavin greets me with a smile as I sit down next to him. As I go to sit down, our thighs brush together and I shiver. He tells me the story of this horrible Biology lab he had today and how it involved a lot of paper, and as a result, some very painful paper cuts. He shutters at the memories and I laugh. The bus ride is long as usual and we spend it exchanging stories, Geoff occasionally making comments. Then, after we've run out of stories for the day, silence ensues for a few minutes before anyone says anything.

“Do you ever wonder why we are the only ones on this bus?” Gavin asks.

I shrug. “Maybe it has something to do with fate, Gav. Maybe it’s the universe pushing us together.” I say dramatically. Gavin pushes me playfully, “no, seriously,” he adds, “I really want to know. Were other kids scared of this bus or something?”

“Seeing as it’s a hunk of shit that could break down at any moment, I can see why they would be!” Geoff yells from the front of the bus and Gavin and I laugh.

Then it’s quiet again, I stare out the window with Gavin. Watching as other houses blur together as we pass them by. The silence on the bus is never awkward, it is actually very comforting. I used to get headaches on my old bus, everyone yelling across the isle and the bus driver telling everyone to shut up.

Here, it is calm and no one is yelling in your face or throwing things out of the window. It’s nice. I start to get tired and lean my head against Gavin’s shoulder. The darkness of sleep envelops me and I snore into his ear softly for the rest of the ride home. He doesn't push me away.

By the time I’m home, the sun is setting and Gavin is poking my cheek. “Michael, you're home.” I nod drowsily and move to grab my back pack that is on the floor and make my way down the isle. “See you tomorrow, Michael.” Geoff says as I step off. I wave goodbye to him and Gavin as they drive away.

***

The next day I’m sitting across from Gavin in Health, both of us getting into a heated discussion over what the best map on the new Halo game is. Just before the debate gets good, Mr. Pain walks in and cuts the conversation short. We’re in the Sex Ed portion of the class and everyone groans when he claps his hands together and says, “Let’s get started!”

We have to watch a video about what sex is and the ‘Horrible! Scary! Dangerous! world of STD’s’ Yawn. I’m bored already.

As the video starts they start going into the detail of the ways in which sex works. Gavin makes a face at me and I suppress a laugh. As the video goes into further and further detail I find my face getting red. Then they get to the fun topic of masturbation which they clarify in the video ‘is perfectly natural and healthy!’ and I cringe. Now, now we get onto what is just the best topic in the video which is: homosexuality. ‘Everyone is a little different! And nothing is wrong with that!’ the perky lady in the video says and I roll my eyes. ‘You may be a girl with feelings for another girl-‘ I stare ahead at the screen. ‘Or, you may be a boy with feelings for another boy.’ I sneak a glance at Gavin, whose eyes are still stuck to the screen. No, I dropped that fantasy in middle school. I may or may not used to have day dreams about Gavin and I frolicking through fields of daises, living together in a small apartment, or when we are alone and the mood is right maybe we might- I shake my head. No. That’s something that I tell myself I don't think about when I’m having, as the video calls it, ‘personal time.’ I totally do not think about that anymore. Fuck this video for indirectly brining that up.

When the video finally ends I let out a sigh of relief. Gavin looks back to me and shakes his head. “Bloody ridiculous.” he says and I grin.

Mr. Pain announces that he is handing out worksheets about the video to make sure we were all paying attention and everyone groans again. It is times like these where his name really fits. I was paying attention! Minus the few minutes I spent thinking about Gavin. I look over to him, not paying attention to me, too busy doodling on his desk. There should be nothing attractive about him, he’s just my friend, but then why do I always think about holding his hand or kissing him. Oh god, if I could just- No. Stop.

Never gonna happen.

***

Later that day, Gavin and I are waiting for Geoff, who is late today. We stand and make idle chit-chat as we linger around the parking lot sidewalk. When Geoff finally shows up, we walk up the steps of the bus and greet him. We take our usual seat in the back, and just stare out the window for a while, having already told most of our stories for the day as we waited for the bus to arrive. Gavin turns around and says something, but for a minute I zone out and focus on his lips moving. They hypnotize me.

“Michael? Did you hear me?”

Oh. Right. “Oh um, sorry I zoned out. Can you repeat that?”

“I was just saying that I think the video we watched in Health was so weird. Why were they so cheery talking about STD’s and sex?”

I shake my head. “No idea.”

“Hey Gav?” I ask, biting my lip.

“Yeah?” he replies, eyes focused on mine.

I pause for a few seconds. What am I doing?

“Never mind.”

“Oh, okay.”

The rest of the ride to my house is silent.

***

The next time we get on the bus Gavin is clearly wound up about something. I have no idea what it could be, he was fine when I saw him in Health, but he’s upset now. We take our seat in the back and he is seething, arms crossed against his chest. I give him an uneasy look and put a hand on his shoulder. He finally looks at me and I frown.

“What’s up, dude?”

Gavin huffs. “You’ll think I’m stupid for getting upset about it, I know you don't care about this kind of stuff.”

“Hey, if it is upsetting you I’m sure it’s important. Just tell me?” I ask nervously.

He pauses.

Then a sigh and then: “Fine, okay.”

I nod for him to go on.

“So, I was at lunch with Lindsay and guess who the hell decides to walk up to the table?”

I shrug.

“Andrew.”

Oh, that asshole.

“At first he just kinda stood there and Linds and I tried to ignore him, but then he just kept saying these things and I just-“

He’s fuming and I rub his shoulder to try and get him to calm down.

“He kept calling us fags Michael, you and me.”

“I’ll kick his ass!” Geoff shouts from the front and Gavin lets out a small, breathy laugh.

“He was just being a dick, Gav, everything he said…It’s all just bullshit, okay?”

He leans against me, head on my shoulder and I feel warm inside. “Okay.”

His hand reaches for mine where it is placed in my lap and I lace his fingers with mine, we don't do it often, but it’s just a way we comfort each other sometimes. Makes us feel better.

***

We’re in Health class again and we are on the topic of ‘healthy relationships.’ and what they're supposed to be like.

“Now, I know someone of you might have that special someone…”

My face heats up and I try not to think of Gavin.

“And it is important that you treat that person right, and that they treat you right in return.”

I think of Gavin and I, living in that same apartment I’ve always seen in my fantasies and picture us cuddled up on the couch, watching horrible movies that have like, a 1% on rotten tomatoes and playing video games all day. I smile slightly at the thought. And for once, I don't push the thought away.  
***

I meet Gavin on the parking lot sidewalk, yet again waiting for Geoff to pull up. I am silent today, feeling guilty about my domestic Gavin daydreams that I couldn't bare to push away today. It’s just a stupid crush, I’ll get over it. Geoff finally gets here and we board the bus right away. We all greet each other and Gavin and I make our way towards the back of the bus. We sit down and Gavin gives me this look that I can’t really identify. “What?”

“I just- you haven't been talking. Is everything okay?”

Well, aside from my constant thoughts of fucking my best friend I’ve been pretty good.

“Yeah.” I respond absently, looking down at my backpack on the floor. He grabs my hand and squeezes. “If you need to talk about anything, I’m here to listen, Michael.”

I nod my head and continue to look at the floor.

“I just- Um.”

“You can tell me anything, no one has to know about it, well aside from Geoff since he hears everything, but… I won’t tell anyone anything.”

I gulp and look over to Gavin. “I. Uh.”

I clench my fists and look back down at the floor. “I kinda… have been having these weird day dreams about you since middle school.”

He quirks an eyebrow and it feels like my stomach is tied up in knots. “Like, romantic day dreams.”

He raises his eyebrows now. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” is all I say.

Geoff doesn’t comment.

“Like y’know, kissing you, living with you…Other stuff.” I say and blush furiously.

“Well, uh- guess this is good a time as any.” he murmurs and I’m confused.

He puts a hand on my back and swiftly pulls me in. Now, now- his lips are on mine and my eyes go wide. Gavin. Kissing me. Huh. Guess I was wrong about nothing ever happening.

When the initial awe wears off, I kiss him back. I reel him in closer and he hums into my mouth.

“Hey! No fucking on my bus!” Geoff shouts.

We pull apart, a string of saliva between us. Which should be really fucking gross, but right now my thoughts are kind of fuzzy.

“Kissing doesn't count as fucking!” I yell back.

I get no reply from Geoff.

Gavin gives wipes his mouth, lips red and swollen. I probably look about the same.

He gives me a lopsided smile and I smile back nervously.

Geoff turns up the radio and I hear that stupid song from the Lion King playing.

‘Can you feel the love tonight?’


	2. recreating this work uhh

hey! so i orphaned this work..... yeah.  
but i want to sorta re-do this fic at some point so if youd be interested in seeing a remake of this at some point go to the ao3 account: micoojones!  
(this kinda defeats the purpose of orphaning this work by giving out my username but i dont want ppl to look back at this and then see the remake and think i stole it or something from someone else yknow!!)

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from a tumblr post from like 2014. the prompt was 'we're literally the only two kids who ride this school bus maybe we should carpool or make out or something' and I can't find the post anymore! so if anyone finds it link it to me so I can give some credit and love
> 
> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
